Fear He Knew
by DXRULES103
Summary: The fear was there. Always. To be the monster. And the problem was. It was taking him slowly. And fear lived.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimers: I do not know the rights to Red Dragon. Never will. I do not write fanfiction for profit. I do it for fun. Enjoy.

He knew that he could see things. He always has. He always had an uncanny way of getting into any killers mind. All he needed to see was how the victim died.

He always got scared a the thought of his ability, but he used it well. He knew how to get into the killers mind at where he will go or possibly do next. And he could also perceive the mind of the victim. How he or she ran in fear. Or how the victim was subdued by rope or a chain. Anything.

Sometimes he wondered at night if he would ever become like the killers he goes to catch. He could always dream a nightmare where he would be the killer. The monster who chooses certain or random people just to torture and to kill; playing horrid games with the investigators.

And he would always get caught. By some young blood like him and he would always welcome visits and start talking- like Hannibal.

Hannibal. The man he caught by accident. The man who has continually forced him to remember his fear. The fear that could be the reason he was just like Lecter. Damn, he was getting one step closer to the edge. To an edge he might fall off on.

Man he had for some reason trusted the man. He had trusted a serial killer. But isn't that how things work? The least likely of a suspect is the one you trust or like the most.

He didn't know. He probably never will. He heard from the news that Hannibal has escaped and is gone with an agent called Clarice Starling.

But he didn't care. He was with his family and that was all that mattered.

The phone rang and he answered.

"Hello Will," came a icy yet playful voice.

And that was when he knew the nightmares would begin again. Actually they never stopped.

"Hello, Hannibal," he replied.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimers: I do not own the rights to Red Dragon. I never will.

A/N: On this one too I have decided to continue. Enjoy.

He didn't know why. He didn't care. He was just doing it.

That fear was here. The fear was staring at him. He didn't run away. But he still felt chills and a bead of sweat slowly fell down his forehead to his neck.

"I expect you are doing fine, William."

He nodded to no one but himself. "Yes," he solemnly replied.

"I would like for you to visit us."

He paused his heartbeat. He felt his soul yearn, if only for a moment, death. He couldn't control anything. Fear. He wanted to control that. But he knew that fear will always be there.

"Would you join us?" Hannibal coolly asked.

He smiled to himself. It was an empty smile. "Fine."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimers: I do not own Will Graham nor do I own Hannibal Lector.

What was he going to do? Why did he agree to meet them? Why? What was he thinking? Is he going insane?

He didn't know the answer to it at all. But he wasn't going to deny himself the truth. He did want to see them. He did want to join them; if only for a moment.

The fear was growing stronger. He hated it but accepted the reason for it. He feared about what Hannibal would do. He feared seeing how the once Agent Clarice Starling would be like now that she joined arms with the man that gave him almost all his scars.

He was sitting. He felt like he was drowning. He was drowning in his fear. He wanted to be saved. He knew he couldn't but he wanted to hope.

"Where do you want to meet?" he asked, his heart beating like a drum.

"Wherever you like, William, we'll be wherever you like." And with that Hannibal hung up.

_Wherever he liked… _He didn't like any place. He didn't like any one. He feared them all. And he feared himself.

What was he going to do? But one question lingered far more than the rest.

_Would he survive the meeting? _


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimers: I do not own Hannibal nor do I own William Graham.

A/N: As promised I made the chapter longer. Enjoy!

A/N: 2: I just realized an on-going typo in my fanfiction. I always use Lector but not Lecter... Lecter is the correct form… I have no plan on reposting my fics. But I just wanted to acknowledge the mistake. Forgive me but I finally caught it.

Will smiled down on his son. Josh was a great kid to father. Sure he wasn't the biological one but he was glad that Josh had decided to call him Dad. He loved the word and he loved having Josh by his side.

He left Josh's room and went to walk down the hall to his. He knew that tomorrow would be both the scariest and surreal moments in his life. Tomorrow was when he would go out and make sure that Hannibal and Starling find him. He was going to meet them.

Before entering his room he saw Molly sleeping peacefully. She had a small smile upon her face. It was a smile that made him fall in love with her. He closed his eyes as he remembered their first kiss. It was raining and they ran inside a local diner and sat in a booth. They bought coffee and some food. Then all of a sudden they started to laugh and it was one of the most monumental experience in his life. It was then when he leaned in and kissed her. It was the best night of his life.

He turned away from his room and went downstairs. He walked to his kitchen and took out some milk. He poured himself a glass and took from a covered double stuffed Oreos. He smiled to himself at his son's favorite snack and took out ten Oreos. He then sat down with the glass of milk and a plate filled with Oreos. He took one and dipped it in the glass. Then he ate it.

He wasn't sure what would happen at the meeting. He wasn't sure what would become of it. He didn't like being unsure but that was a case he couldn't change. He feared for his life. Yes, he did. He knew that if he went alone with Lecter and Starling that he could very well die. He knew that if didn't protect himself that he would leave Molly a widow and Josh without a father. He felt sick with fear.

He didn't want to do it all but he knew that he had to. His fear could be some overwhelming at times. He wanted the fear to leave but he knew that couldn't happen. He wasn't sure what exactly Hannibal wanted with him but he knew what he wanted. He wanted.

He had made his final decision after making the one about actually going into the meeting. He made a choice of confronting his deathless fear. And the only way to face that fear of his was to face Lecter. Yes, he was going to do all he can. He was going to do something that many others won't approve. He was going to ask Hannibal to help him control his fears.

But that in itself was a dangerous thing to do. To go to Lecter and ask for way to fight his fear from a man who says to utilize the fear sounded so absurd to him but he knew what he had to do.

He didn't want to have his weakness. He wanted to have his strength. He then walked to his living room and went to stare at himself.

"Honey, why are you up so late?" whispered someone. He spun around and said, "No reason, Molly, just couldn't sleep."

Molly didn't seem to believe him but she left back upstairs. He then smiled politely at the woman.

She was right. He couldn't sleep. The fear wouldn't let him sleep. He was unnerved and felt awful. He checked his watch and grimaced. Six hours until the meeting. The meeting would ultimately decide his face.

Yeah, there was nothing to fear… Nothing to fear at all…

But Will knew to never truly believe that.

Because when he feared. It was for a good reason.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimers: I do not own the rights to Red Dragon and I never will. This is just for fun and for my enjoyment and other people's enjoyment.

A/N: I tried to make it long but that didn't entirely work for this chapter but is it long enough? Who knows? FINALLY I'VE GOTTEN TO THE MEETING OF THE THREE… Yay! Well I hope you all enjoy and please review!

The next morning all Will could do was be silent. He was silent in everything he did from taking a shower to dressing up to kissing his wife and patting his son on the shoulder and finally to walking out of the house alone with only his cell and a pocket knife hidden in his shoe. He was dead silent.

He knew what the day was. It was the day where he would meet Lecter and Starling. It was the day where he would make his move to end his uncontrollable fears and ask for help. He was going to ask for help from a man that he feared more than anything on earth. He was going to ask a man for assistance with something that Lecter himself has constantly used as a pawn against him.

He decided to sit near the park but not exactly in it. He watched as the children of countless races played together near a beautiful French made fountain. It was beautiful and elegant and standing about ten feet high. He sat down near a coffee shop and no it was not Starbucks. No, it was a local area where he would always order a tall, dark, cappuccino with a swirl of caramel and whipped cream. He didn't like his chair. It was metal and the rough and cold steel seeped inside his skin reminding him of the countless scars he had received. He was silent when the waiter came him his usual order. He was silent as he finished it as fast as he could no matter how hot the cup was. He was silent because he wanted to listen. For in his fear he also feared sounds.

He was silent for a reason. He knew that during the meeting anything could happen. He knew that he might not live to see his son grow up and become a man. He knew that Lecter might refuse to help. He knew that he was making a dangerous decision. He knew that his fear was getting stronger. _Too strong. _

He felt the tingle in his back as he chose to sit down near a pizzeria. He felt the fear make his senses stronger. He suddenly could see farther, he could smell more like the hint of point from an unwashed man in a suit a pace or five away from him, he could ear everything like a soft hum of a broken Volvo, he could taste things too like a raw ugly taste of the carbon monoxide that came out from a cigarette, and he could feel; not only from touch but inside he could feel. He felt them near. He felt Lecter and Starling nearer and nearer. He clutched his sit and felt sweat fall down his chest. He felt immobilized.

What will he say? What would they say? Would they shake hands like normal people or instead give each other a piece of their cold or cool drawn smiles? He did not like his options. He didn't like being afraid but he couldn't help himself. He was afraid of Lecter. He was afraid for his family. He feared for himself.

And then he saw them. He saw them! They were walking side by side near the fountain; holding hands with quiet smooth smiles upon their faces and they were coming his way. He shuddered at the thought of dealing with Lecter's irrevocable wrath but held himself still. He could have said no to the meeting but he didn't Instead he welcomed it and felt himself burn. He was burning with fear.

He watched them walk from far away come slowly closer and closer to where he sat. He had walked for two hours around the area coming to and fro as he pleased and still they knew where he was. He was scared and amazed at their skill. They both look somewhat different from what he last thought and saw of them.

Clarice's hair was no longer red as flames but black as a river in the dark. She was still the same frame that he recalled seeing on TV and in the newspaper. She was smiling. It was a seductively beautiful smile yet it was tainted by Lecter. It was tainted by darkness.

Lecter on the other hand was still held his same features. He was still a little on the heavy side but Will knew that it was just a cover. Will knew that Lecter held a clever argumentative tongue and that no matter what his looks appear to be he could still outwit and outdo any person that comes his way.

Yet he also noticed something else. He noticed that there was something was hidden inside Lecter. He didn't know what but thanks to his fear he sensed something. And then Lecter stared him straight in the eye. Will flinched at the sudden eye contact. It surprised him at first but he couldn't help himself but stare as strongly as his will could back at Lecter. Yes, he was right. For some unknown reason he knew something was secret between the two of them. It was something that had to do with Lecter. He could be wrong for it could be just about anything. But as Lecter gave him a cold haunting smile Will at once felt his fear rise and rise to another higher bar. Yes, something was up. He knew that he wouldn't like this at all.

So this day was it. This day was probably the day he would either die or fall into some deep torture. It should be called the day of William Graham's reckoning. He was as sure as Hell it self spawned the day. They were coming even closer now. He can hear Starling's soft laugh and he could see Lecter's small toothy grin. He looked down at his hands. They were balled up into fist and he was shaking. Oh, God he was shaking. He didn't like it at all. He was already starting to regret his decision. Was it worth leaving his family for a few hours to do no ask a man they all feared just for some silly guidance of taking his fear away? He wasn't sure. He wasn't sure. He felt himself become stone as he quickly shed the fear and the uncertainty when Hannibal Lecter and Clarice Starling came up to him with broad smiles greeting him, cool and warm eyes analyzing him, and a cool hiss speaking to him, saying: "_Hello William."_

What was he going to do now at this point? What was he going to say in response? Did have anything to say? He felt his tongue roaming his mouth; trying to get everything wet instead of its current dry state. His throat hurt and he blinked. He blinked and replied with a small wary smile of his own, "Hannibal." Then glancing at Starling with a nod he said, "Nice to meet you."

_NICE TO MEET YOU! _That was what he said to the FBI's Killing Machine. Yup, that was a nice one to say. But what he could he do? He was at the mercy of the two most wanted fugitives in the United States.

"May we join you?" Clarice asked. She was wearing jeans with a satin type shirt. Will had to admit to himself even in his current desperate and desolate like state that she was very attractive and quite mysterious. Her brown locks were tied in a pony tail and he shivered. Even from her he felt a sense of a secret. He felt from her a sense of danger. What did happen when Lecter took her in? But in truth he didn't really want to know.

He nodded. "Um, yeah." He beckoned them to sit in front of him with two vacant seats. Before either of them could speak Will's waiter came to get their order. Will never heard what the orders were for he was too busy watching the two and he was too busy trying to build up the walls to further stop Lecter from getting in and from stopping Lecter from exploiting his fear.

"So how do you feel, Will?" Lecter asked just at once the waiter departs from their table.

Will shrugged. He wasn't going to answer with every feeling he had inside like the hate he holds for Lecter and the insecurities he feels for Clarice. "Fine," was all he could really say.

He could feel Lecter's scrutiny. No matter how hard the fear was swelling up inside of him he knew it won't stop him from willing himself to cover all his tells. No, he would not let his emotions especially the fear manifest openly to anyone, especially towards Lecter because he would not give Hannibal the satisfaction.

He had acquiesced to Lecter's invitation but that doesn't mean he still had doubts. That was what fear did for him. If fear was a good thing than doubts surely was it. He knew from deep inside that doubts were something good to hold on to but that didn't mean it was good to feel.

Clarice smiled wider at him and he couldn't help but inwardly grimace at it. Here was a woman he had one of the greatest potentials in the Academy and what did she do but run off with the Chesapeake Ripper Lecter himself. What was she drawn to? What was so big about Hannibal that she left everything for him? No, scratch that… He knew exactly about the pull Hannibal has.

Hannibal has the pull that captures every one in amazement. He remembered the day after so many years since the arrest of Lecter when he needed that man's help once again for Dolarhyde who was formally known statewide as the Tooth Fairy. He still after so long had that enigmatic pull. That pull was so addictive to witness It was even more addictive to grasp and taste. Yes, he admitted to himself that he tasted the aura kind of pull that Lecter held. Lecter's pull was intoxicating and the fact that Will had some things in common with Lecter only made it worse.

"I am very pleased that you decided to join us." Hannibal said, interrupting his thoughts.

Will blinked. "Yeah," he said with a slight a nod. He swallowed the hard lump in his throat. The fear was coming again. He blinked again. Yes, it was getting closer and closer.

Clarice shook her head. "You should really try to lighten up, Will. We are not going to do anything to you," she assured. Her eyes were filled with a strange humor and Will did not like it.

He could help but think: _Yet_. Would they do something now? He doubted it since they were in public. Would they do something later? He knew that is most likely. He let himself cool down. The fear was growing stronger and stronger. He felt his insides squirm . He blinked again. Nodding, he smiled back and said, "Can't really blame me for being a little anxious."

Lecter smiled. "No, I don't doubt that at all." His eyes were glinting with something. And that in itself was not comforting to Graham.

"You called me." Will started, trying to control the fear and somewhat anger inside of himself. "I'm not here at your beck and call. To tell you the truth I don't really want to know how you got my number so answer my question now: What do you want from me? I've given up and thinking about where the hell you two were going. I don't care."

Lecter laughed. "You talk as if I wanted to insinuate myself into your life." He looked at Starling. "Can you believe that darling? He thinks we would do such a thing."

"We never thought that far, William." Clarice said, sweetly. She was in good humor and her face showed nothing but pure content.

Will was definitely unsure about that. He tilted his head and smiled warily. He could feel the fear in his mind swimming while the pounding in his head continued incessantly. It took a few moments to summon his voice but when he did he said with a slight hiss, "You thought that not me. I guess I should be a little fearful on what you two are up to."

Clarice raised her hand in a dismissive response as Lecter replies, "Such unfounded concerns. Will, you must remember that I don't call meetings kindly."

The tension was think. It was so think that Will knew that if chose to it could be cut by a knife. He let his hand fall to his lap. He felt the pocket knife that he drew forth from his shoe before they sat in front of him. His nimble fingers griped the weapon tighter. From the touch was when he found a piece of a safety feeling.

"Well than what do require of me in this public meeting?" Will asked hastily. He was busy in his own life. He didn't need this from Lecter.

"I just wanted to see how you were coping, William." Lecter said, as if hurt.

But Will didn't believe anything Lecter says. He shook his head while silently fingering with his pocket knife and letting the small yet sharp knife come out of hiding. With his other hand he pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to stay composed. He knew the words he was about to say were going to sound insignificant in his present circumstances but he found himself uttering them anyway. "I don't need you."

Lecter smile turned to a grin, turning to Clarice and said, "My dear it seems it will be a lot harder than I suspected. Do you mind if you can wait for me back home?"

Clarice laughed. "That is a stupid way of trying to get rid of me. But Hannibal I'll do what you ask." Hers eyes held a strange feeling to Will. Her eyes carried care and happiness towards Lecter. He couldn't help but think: _What the hell? _Then Clarice acknowledged Will with a nod and left them alone.

_**"You caught me since we're very much alike." **_That was Lecter had said to when he went to consult Lecter in the Dolarhyde case. He hated that statement. Lecter said that the fear he had was why he caught him. He had said that his fear was his power. Yes, fear he knew was with him. But he didn't like it. He couldn't control it.

"_**You came here to look at me and take back the old scent again, did you?" **_Lecter asked, once again interrupting his thoughts. He resumed his attention to Lecter and to the present. He didn't like the question because in part he didn't understand it.

"Pardon?" he questioned back in confusion. He didn't like the way Lecter phrased his questions. They weren't helpful to Will for him to make answers.

"Don't pretend to know nothing of my meaning, dear William," Lecter scolded. "Your fear is not helping you like it should. Must I explain every thing to you?"

"You say that I came here to look at you and to take back the old scent again…." Will repeated. He thought about it and frowned at the question. He didn't like the question. He knew what Hannibal meant by the question. Lecter was asking if he came just to taste Lecter's power once again. No, he wasn't here because of that. He was here because he had nothing else to do. There was nothing really there to fight about. He was there to try at least to convince Lecter no matter how dangerous and somewhat futile it was to teach him how to control his fear but now he knew that decision was a mistake.

"Ah, you know of what I speak of…" Lecter realized with approval in his eyes. He smiled wider when he sees Will noticeably flinch.

Will felt the anger growing stronger too but he knew he had to suppress it. So he let the anger fade back into the deeper parts of his mind. "Yeah, whatever."

Lecter continued talking as if he didn't hear Will's sarcastic comment. "I know what's inside your laymen head of yours. You fear me and you fear the outcome. I always wanted you to control that fear." He leaned closer to Will. By no means did Will like this but he was interested in what Lecter had to say. "Let's make a deal. I help you with your skillful fear and you…"

Will was suspicious. Lecter didn't finish his sentence and by his twinkling eyes of humor Will could tell that he had no intention of finishing it until he answers. Shaking his head on what he was about to do but desperate enough to stop his fears from driving him insane Will finally said, "What do you want me to do?"

XoxoxoxoxoxoxoooooooooooooooooooooooxoxoxoxoX

Little did these two know was that there were ten pair of eyes watching them as they conversed waiting for the right move to strike and follow.

A/N: Ah….. I think it's actually long! Who is watching them? I don't know at this moment. phstt I'm actually writing this plot as I go on…. Hehehe.. What just playing you all… Hahah. Ok, no serious I know who they are but who do you think they are? Review and stay tuned for the next chapter of Fear He Knew!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimers: I do not own Hannibal Lecter, Clarice Starling, or William Graham and I never will.

A/N: The last chapter was so long! Eh…. I don't know if this one is just as long in pages as in paragraphs but who knows? Anyways I hope you all enjoy and please REVIEW!!!

"Well look at that!" said Johnson Peterson to his partner Tammy Drake. He was holding binoculars since he was lying on his stomach on a building just above and across to the side from the coffee shop that Lecter, Starling, and Graham was drinking at.

"Who would of thought?" Tammy replied. She was growing eager. She was growing very eager.

"Isn't that William Graham? The famed "Special Investigator"?" Peterson asked, pointing slightly at the thin, drawn, and tanned man.

"Yeah, it is! Why is he talking to the fugitives?" Drake questioned in turn.

Peterson shook his head. "I'm not sure but we'll find out soon."

Xoxoxooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooxoxx

Will steadied himself for instructions. He waited and waited. He had just made the decision. He had just made a decision that could either hurt his family or one that could save him.

Lecter smiled. He nodded to the waiter who came near him and handed him a slice of cheesecake. He then said, "You see, my darling Will, Clarice and I will be staying in town for quite awhile. And since you agreed to hone that skill of yours we've decided that we'll live here."

_Live here? _Will didn't like the sound of that. He just knowing that Lecter knew where he lived and what places he goes to was scary enough now them being in such closes proximities! That was too close for comfort.

Seeing the worries in Will, Lecter laughed and dismissed the thought from Graham's head with a swift and sharp movement of his hand. "Oh don't think such nonsense… I will not be caught any time soon and besides I have home that is near and yet not to near; that is far but not too far. You have nothing to fear- in that sense."

"Tah!" Will said in response. He didn't like when Lecter did that. He didn't like when Lecter made those so called "jokes" that can be easily seen as an insult or nudge towards anger. "You say I'm the one with the humor. No, Hannibal, I think you may have that bar higher than mine," he sarcastically continued.

"When should we begin?" Lecter asked, but Will wasn't sure if it was directed to him or to Lecter himself. His maroon eyes pierced Will and instantly started to strip all that is left of Will's defenses.

Graham shivered again. He wanted to look away so bad but he couldn't. He didn't have the strength and to his shock, he didn't want to. No, there was no way out of the man's stare so all he could do was stare back.

"How do you feel about yourself?" Lecter asked him.

How does he feel about himself? What kind of question was that? Why does this man want to know about that? Does this have anything to do with his fear? It sure didn't feel like it.

Xoxoxooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooox

Unbeknownst to the two of them a man was sitting just behind them with ears that was sharper than the average human's hearing. He was called the Spider and he was very interested in what he was seeing and hearing.

He couldn't help but find it interesting that Graham had agreed to meet Lecter and Starling. He made sure that the three wouldn't see him and that he was just as normal as his character is.

He glanced at his watch. He frowned slightly. His time was waning. He needed answers but he knew that he couldn't get them now. No, he would have to wait. He would have to wait.

Xoxoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooxoxox

"I don't see how I feel about myself has anything to do with my fears." Will strongly resisted. He didn't understand. What was it? Was Lecter trying to analyze his answer about how he felt about himself like some shrink? He didn't like shrinks.

"Nonsense, William, just trust me for once…." Lecter assured, but his voice alone wasn't assuring.

Graham winced at the word **trust**. He did not trust Lecter. He did not trust Starling. At times he didn't trust himself. No, the word trust doesn't work well with him. Instead the word trust meant gaining more fears. And his fears were enough already.

"You never gave me a reason to trust you, Lecter." Will replied coolly. He wasn't going to let Lecter get every say in this. He wasn't going to let Lecter have control.

Lecter's eyes glinted with something. Admiration? Amusement? Will wasn't sure but he feared it. He remembered all too well that glint he had which was of a deadly seriousness once he stabbed him after finally catching the Chesapeake Ripper. His left hand went down to his lap. He didn't like this at all.

"I see, and I know you are right." Lecter agreed. "But even though you don't trust yourself with me. I still want to hear about how you feel about yourself."

Why does this man always switch everything around against him? Will didn't know. But he did hear the words correctly. Lecter just implicated that he didn't trust himself not Lecter! And yet it was a strange truth. Graham hasn't trusted himself with a lot of things for quite sometime. He fears his abilities. He fears about who he needs and wants to trust. He fears himself.

Xoxoxooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooxoxo

Vincent Evans was interested. He was very interested in seeing Lecter and Starling finally come out of hiding. He was very interested in seeing them come out in public but with changed looks. He was very interested in seeing that they were talking to one William Graham.

"Interesting…." he muttered. He readied himself. He was on sitting on top of another building that over see all.

He was lying down with a sniper in front of him. He looked through the seeing support and noticed the other pair of eyes watching the three. He smiled to himself. So he wasn't the only one intrigued by this meeting.

His gaze drifted from the three personas to the man and woman on top of the building in front of him. They were in a deep conversation and seemed to be engaged. He would love to ruin their party but not yet.

He then left to another person. His eyes went towards a person behind Lecter and Starling. And to his shock spots his rival. It was the Spider!

"Why have you itsy bitsy spider come out to play?" he asked to himself. Oh, how he loathed the man. But he knew that the man he was seeing wasn't the real look of the Spider. No, it was just another costume to parade around in.

Xoxoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooxoxoxox

Will was growing upset and his fears didn't help at all. "What are you trying to say to me?" he asked.

"Tell me how you feel about yourself?" Lecter asked once more. His tone was getting sharper and serious. He looked like he meant the question and was dead set on hearing an answer.

"No, not until I get the reason why you want me to?" Graham stubbornly asked.

Lecter seemed to be just as stubborn. "Tell me how you feel about yourself?"

For goodness sake what is Lecter's problem? Graham couldn't take it. Was the man trying to evaluate his mental state or something? He didn't know. He didn't want to know but his fear told him otherwise… He shook his head and said, "Just tell me."

"You first." Lecter challenged.

Will raised an eyebrow and huffed. What was Lecter's deal? What was the man hiding? Graham didn't know. But the more he stared into Lecter's weird maroon eyes, the more he actually felt like answering. It was strange but it was familiar. Once again he felt the pull that Lecter had on him and at the moment he didn't seem to want to resist.

So he words just came out, much to his minds utter refusal, "I feel as if I have no purpose. Sure I used to put away men like **you. **But it isn't the same. I work in a business and I don't go out. I love my family and I'll do anything to protect them but it isn't the same. I'm afraid a lot, Lecter. I am too afraid. I can't stop instinctively looking around to see if anyone is tailing more searching a place for exits and mysteriously dangerous people. I'm afraid to see if there will be another monster out there coming out to get me. I don't want to fear. The fear I hold only holds me back from showing my true feelings to my family. I want to show my love and my heart but the **fear**—it pulls me back in and I can't escape."

Xoxooooooooooooooooooooooxoxoxxxxxxxxxxxxoxoxoxooxoxoxoooooooooooxxxxxx

"Graham, Lecter, and Starling…." Horatio De La Cruz said. He was near the fountain watching the two with his keen eyes that were given to him in the form of contacts. Thanks to those contacts he was able to see things farther than the normal eye can see. And what he was seeing profited him greatly.

"Yes, I am going to get a bunch…no, loads of money for this."

Xoxoxooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooxoxoxoxooxoxox

Will's eyes widened in shock. He felt his fear growing. He felt his body stiffen at the realization that he just said how he felt about himself to Lecter. What was happening to him?

All he could say was, "Happy?"

Lecter looked quite happy. No, he looked satisfied as if he accomplished a miraculous thing. "Good!" he said. "Very good William. Now we're getting started. Now I know the real reason you want to control your. Fear. And now that I see it the more I am willing to help." He laughed at Graham's stunned face. "You should've never thought it would be that hard to admit your interesting feelings. I didn't think it hard to listen."

Lecter stood up. He glanced around as if checking if there was anyone watching and nodded at Will with a wink.

"I'll call you…" And with that Lecter walked away leaving Will just as fearful as he was from the start.

TBC….

Stay Tuned For Fear He Knew!!!!!!!!!!!!!

A/N: Let's see….. Who are these people that are watching Lecter and Graham? I don't know you tell me! Hahha… jp… okay… That's the chapter… I hope you all enjoyed and please REVIEW!!!!!!!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Hannibal Lecter and I do not own William Graham

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Hannibal Lecter and I do not own William Graham.

**A/N**: Another chapter done! I promise you now that I will put a chapter for all my stories at least once a month with the exception of Let You Down and Trapped Inside. Those take a little longer to type – write, etc, etc. I hope you all enjoy this because I enjoyed writing it. Reviews help me write.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"It doesn't make any sense," Tammy Drake said to her partner Johnson Peterson.

"Why would William do such a thing and converse with the likes of Lecter and Starling?" she then asked. She didn't understand. She knew Graham was a tortured man, but she also knew that Graham was also a good man.

Peterson shook his head. "I don't know." He really didn't know. But he was very worried. "What do we tell Father?"

Drake wasn't sure. What would they tell Father? "I don't know. I really don't know. I want just as much as you do for William to come to God's Wisdom, but with Lecter in the way I'm not sure."

They were apart of God's Wisdom. It was a religious group that combined both God and science; a union between God and science. It was their mission to convert William Graham to their ways. William Graham was their savior; the one prophesized to lead the way to Heaven; to peace. If they fail, the world would fail. They would not let that happen.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The Spider worked for the Union. It was a powerful organization that held influence in all countries. He was assigned to make sure that no one undoes what they accomplished. He must terminate William Graham, Clarice Starling, and Hannibal Lecter.

He's been keeping tabs on the three for quite sometime. He didn't know why his seniors wanted the three killed but he wouldn't complain. He was a man who would do anything for the Union. They gave him everything, and he would do everything for them back.

He would succeed. And if anyone got in his way, he would terminate them as well. He would succeed at all costs.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Vincent Evans looked about himself. He made sure that no one noticed him. He didn't dare to follow the Spider. The Spider would know. He couldn't let that happen.

When he first wanted to do was to kill the Spider: his nemeses. What he didn't expect was that his nemeses wanted Will Graham dead. What was Will involved in? He didn't get that. Why was Graham involved? But the Spider was following him, and he knew that the Spider wanted to kill Will. He couldn't let that happen.

He made himself have a new mission. He was going to protect Will at all cost. He was not going to let him die.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Horatio De La Cruz, intelligence officer, checked his watch. In four hours would have to report to his superiors. He had been assigned to find out who was involved in the conspiracy of Vienna. He was also – secretly – assigned by his higher superior to recruit William Graham the FBI's former "Special Investigator" to his intelligence agency.

He didn't know if he could succeed. The man was supposed to be retired, but De La Cruz knew better than anyone that men like them do not retire, but take a long rest.

He checked his watch again. He would be ready to be very convincing.

**End-note**: I'm so sorry this is short, but the next chapter will be longer. I assure you all.


End file.
